Youthful Days
by mrs.dbz
Summary: Momo accidently uses Rangiku's 'stay youth' bottle from god knows where, and has Htsugaya turn into an infant. Of course Matsumoto gets her punishement for bringing up such a thing. (Might discontinue on chap.3)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like she knew what she was doing. She just hasn't made tea in long time. Momo had came to visit her ( *cough*) secret crush who was busy at the moment. Ofcourse Hitsugaya never acknowledged anyone's existence when it comes to visiting. But who could blame him when your lietant goes out partying, leaving you with a mountain's work of papers to sign?

Momo decided to get his attention by making his favorite tea that Motsumoto makes to get out of trouble. And ofcourse bieg the jelous type wanted to try it out herself.

' It's not so hard.' She thought. ' Just add some herb to hot water and you're good.' Momo had managed to warm up a mug of water and was now looking for the herb and maybe a bit of suger. Right when she found the box a bottle was tipped and dropped down. MOmo picked it up and read it before smiling. The label was covered wth a white piece of type and in horrible handwriting it read ' sugar.' Ofcourse most people would get suspicious about such things about that and leave it alone, but the sensitive girl would just go with whatever fits her mind.

After mixing the herb with water now it's flavor pouring out, she added the'sugar' and mixed it well before smiling proudly at her work.

"He'll be thankng me for sure." She then picked up the now pink substance and placed it on the captai's desk who amazingly didn't notice a thing.

"Shiro-chan?"

" Don't call me that." He mumbled, his hand still moving.

"I-I made you some tea."

"..."

" Um... it's getting cold."

"..."

"Why aren't you drinking it?" She asked a little irritated.

"Why is it pink?" Toushiro asked looking at it suspiciously.

"Um I dunno-"

"Take it back. I don't wanna die."

Momo's feelings were hurt.

"B-but you haven't tasted it yet. Would it kill you to have a taste?"

Hitsugaya gave her a what-do-you-think look.

"Please just try it. I want to know if it's good."

"why?"

"um...um." If she told the truth she'd be basically telling him 'I'm in love with you'. She shifted her feet around looking for an excuse.

"I-I want to... become a-a... uh like Rangiku!"

"..."

"I-I mean not like her! Her cooking! Yah hehe."

"Don't. You shouldn't." He responded turning blue.

"Hehe so uh would you?"

"*sigh* Fine. But only if it'll make you happy." Momo smiled brightly.

"Ha Thank you!" She said before running out to do some errands.

' I really don't see what the big deal is about it. She's sensinstive about everything.' Deciding to NOT take a break, he started to take sips still working on the papers.

Rangiku carried her bags out of the liquor store and shunpoed out of sight. Once she reached the tenth divison barracks, she breathed deeply getting ready for frozen hell to take over.

Matsumoto then shut her eyes tight while walking in, but nothing happened. In fact it was alttle too quiet. Opening her eyes she foung her captain gone and their desks free of paperwork much to her liking. 'This might be easier than I thought.' She thought happily, hiding the beer in the cushion.

She then walked to the kitchen to retrieve her item and found the bottle of 'sugar' left on the counter.

"Strange I didn't leave there. Hope nobody used it." That bottle of sugar was actually a stay youthful bottle from god knows where. The reason why she had such a thing was because yesterday she had overheard her captain mumbling about how she started to have wrinkles appearing under her eyes. And that was pretty much how she ended up with it.

She then grabbed a bottle of wine and poured it tno a cup before adding the extra and stirred it then walking in the livingroom and sat on the couch breathing in the fresh scent of new wine. But before she could even lay her lips on the rim a sudden muffled wail came from a bedroom. Must be hearing things. But the yellng came louder and more clear enough for Rangku to put the mug down.

"Captain?"

"... Waaaaaa!" Okay now something serious was gong. Matsumoto wondered to the source of the noise only to have her a stomach turn when she stopped at a familiar door.

Her captain's.

As she opened the door slowly, she started to shiver violently. This room was pratically a winterwonderland!

And there on that frozen bed, sat a baby in a captain's outfit that somehow shrunk to fit him. Ofcourse it doesn't take a detective to figure out who it was since he ahd white hair, HUGE turquoise eyes and had the same scowl that never seemed to wear off.

Carefully walking across the now ice layered floor, she picked up the screaming ice prince and held him againts her chest which only made things worst. After almost slipping out the room, she sat down on the couch and patted his back. After he had managed to calm down, she hastily sghed and stared at her untouched cup.

'How th hell was I suppose to know that he woud actually be gullible enough as to pour something as absurd as this. If the head captain was to know about this he'd kill within a second.' she then looked down at the now smiling infant. "But I guess I'm the one who deserves this punishement huh?"

Rangiku smiled as he started to play with her hair untill he started screaming happily.

"BABA! BABA! AHAHA!"

"SHSH!"

Oh crap if she wanted to keep this to herself she needed this now frantic captain to quiet down a bit.

This is only temporary. I'm borrowing this for at least three days. Sorry if I wasted precious time on such a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Rangiku finally decided to put the cup away for later and had Hitsugaya, the now transformed baby, sitting on the couch with nothing to do, hoping to bore him to sleep so she can think.

Of course we all have known babies to be playful, and annoying, so he got gown on his own( with his captain's outfit in the way) almost tripping, and started crawling around the room hoping to find something to intrest him. And then he found the beer bottles under the couch.

Rangiku washed the cup out and put it away, and threw the stay youth bottle away so it won't cause anymore harm. she was just about to reach the trash can untill she heard the sound of glass breaking and a baby squealing in delight. Hitsugaya had managed to break 3 bottles untill he was picked up Rangiku. " Bad boy! You shouldn't break beer bottles. Especially mine!" Matsumoto then set him on the couch and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

"This is going to be alot harder then I thought." After cleaning the mess her captain had once again left the couch to go do something. Toushiro climbed onto his chair and then the desk. He sat on it and looked aroun. Wow it's so high!

Rangiku finally got back from the laundry room and walked into the room to find Hitsugaya on the desk looking around. How long has he been sitting there had unknown answer to, so she decided to go ahead and feed him since it was a quarter past eleven. ' But what do babies eat besides baby food?' She snapped her fingers. ' Mushy stuff of course!' Rangiku took the infant into the kitchen and sat him the counter to check the fridge. " Let's see... soup, rice, eggs, applesauce, takoyaki, noodles- applesauce!"

She then pulled the bowl out and scooped some inside a smaller one and walked over to him.

"Um... here comes the plane!" Rangiku then swayed the spoon around only for the now scowling baby to stare at her. ' This isn't turning out so good.' She thought as she to get the captian's attention on the spoon. Hitsugaya then turned his head as if to shoo her off. Rangiku couldn't help but smile at the resemblance of her captain doing the same thing when he was older.

" Come on captain, at least one bite?"

"..."

" How would you know if you hadn't tried it yet?"

Rangiku did have a point but it looked so disgusting and mushy. Is thiis right? Matsumoto was about to put the spoon away until the stubborn baby had slurped it from the spoon. Soon his eyes lit up and stared at her as if it to say ' Keepit comin'!'

Rangiku smiled in relief and started to feed him, spoonful by spoonful untill the bowl was clean. she then washed the dishes and took him into the room. she noticed there wasn't a trace of sleep on him and decided to let him roam around the room under her watch.

Toushiro smiled, with drool carelessly oozing down and started to grab bottles from under the couch. Rangiku then took the bottles and the untouched ones away from him. 'That's I really need to find a new hiding place. The captain had instinctly scowled and started to crawl somewhere else from the vile fun-taking woman.

Rangiku groaned. Wow she just couldn't even keep her eyes on him for just a mearily second. But before she could look for him, the sliding was slowly opening.


End file.
